Love is for?
by Faith no Sasuna
Summary: Benarkah rasa sakit akan cinta harus ada agar kita bisa merasakan cinta?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Gaje , OOC (maybe) , dll

A/N : Faith author baru, masih kelas newbie (atau mungkin dibawahnya) .. Jadi harap dimaklumi yah . Mohon bantuan juga yah Minna-san . Semoga suka dengan fic pertama saya ini . Happy read !

Love is For ?

Inilah cinta..

Terkadang menyenangkan..

Tak jarang pula menyakitkan..

Ingin memonopoli orang untuk menyukai cinta..

Namun tak semudah yang dibayangkan..

Bila hasrat cinta membara..

Panorama pantai di senja hari tak mampu menandinginya..

Seindah apapun itu..

Bila hati sedang terjatuh..

Panorama sekelam apapun tak mampu menandinginya..

Sekelam apapun itu..

Namun..

Percayakah kau akan keajaiban cinta?

Mungkin iya.. tapi lebih banyak perasaan yang mengatakan tidak..

**Normal POV**

Terdiam . Merenung. Itulah yang kira – kira dapat disimpulkan dari kelakuan si dingin Uchiha sekarang. Sudah sejak pulang sekolah ia duduk di pojok kelas mewah itu . Sendiri. Yang menemani hanya suara gemericik air mancur yang terletak di halaman sekolah internasional itu. Ya, siapa yang tak tahu sekolah paling bergengsi di Konohagakure itu? ' Konohagakure International School '. Sekolah yang sudah lama berdiri, dan sekarang dikepalai oleh Kakashi-senpai yang bergelar insinyur. Sekolah yang melahirkan siswa siswi cerdas. Pendidikan mulai dari Taman Kanak – kanak hingga SMA ada di sekolah ini. Sekolah dengan gaya Yunani kuno berpadu dengan gaya tradisional Jepang seolah menggambarkan kemewahan dan kemegahan sekolah itu. Seharusnya siswa siswi dari kelas regular sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Lantas, mengapa sang Uchiha belum pulang hingga sekarang? Bibirnya samar – samar tersenyum tipis. Kejadian langka. Lalu, dari kedua bola mata onyx yang menawan miliknya tetes demi tetes air bening mengalir. Kesedihan dan penyesalan terlihat dari kedua bola matanya. Jika dilihat oleh Sai, sang peramal fenomenal di sekolah tersebut, mungkin aura sang Uchiha kini sedang berwarna hitam keabu – abuan. Sang Uchiha pun segera menghapus air matanya dan segera munuruni anak tangga, menyadari beberapa menit lagi siswa siswi dari kelas unggulan segera pulang. Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa tampan dan terkenal di sekolah swasta tersebut, kini sudah ada di tempat parkir sekolah nan luas. Segera ia mencari motor balap kesayangannya dan langsung mengendarainya meninggalkan sekolah tersebut hanya dalam beberapa menit saja.

**Sasuke POV**

Fyuh~ untung aku tidak terlambat. Kalau aku terlambat habislah aku. Mendengar pertanyaan dari murid – murid kelas unggulan itu. Apa sih urusan mereka menyangkut diriku? Dari seminggu yang lalu selalu saja mereka mengejarku bagai wartawan yang kehausan info. Semakin hari mereka semakin mengesalkan saja. Apalagi mengingat peristiwa dua hari yang lalu. Mereka menyembunyikan motorku karena aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari mereka. Rasanya aku ingin mengeluarkan sharingan- ku. Atau kupinjan saja Kyubi milik si dobe Uzumaki Naruto.

**Normal POV **

Hujan mulai turun. Membasahi Konohagakure. Hujan yang tak pernah pilih kasih, membasahi siapa saja tanpa memandang derajat serta harta. Butiran hujan yang menari- nari ceria bagai mengajak orang – orang untuk menari bersamanya. Bagai menjanjikan suatu kenyamanan bagi orang – orang itu. Tanpa terasa, motor Sasuke melaju melewati rumahnya. Rumah yang ber-cat coklat muda dengan gaya minimalis dan bernomor 12 itu kini suda teringgal beberapa ratus meter di belakang. Mungkin karena sasuke ingat pada sesuatu .. Hmm, mungkin ..

**Sasuke POV**

Ah,_kuso_! Kenapa aku jadi seperti orang blo'on yang tak tau tujuan! Sampai-sampai melewati rumahku sendiri tanpa tahu ingin ke mana! Aku kan tak pernah seperti ini! Huh! Mungkin peribahasa ' Sepandai-pandainnya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga ' itu ada benarnya! Lebih baik aku ke café saja ah! Sekalian meringankan beban pikiranku! Lagipula hujan mulai turun, aku harus segera mencari tempat berteduh!

**Normal POV**

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di sebuah café bernama ' Ame Café '. Café yang sedang _hip_ di Konohagakure saat ini. Baik anak-anak, remaja, maupun kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek menjadikan café ini sebagai tempat melepas kejenuhan. Mungkin karena masakan di café ini memang dikenal enak, atau karena penataan interiornya yang cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran, atau juga karena di café ini pelayanannya ramah. Yang jelas, sejak buka 1 bulan lalu, café ini selalu ramai. Setelah memarkir motornya, Sasuke segera memasuki café dan menaiki tangga menuju ruang VIP untuk satu orang. Sasuke sudah biasa menyendiri di ruang itu hingga pelayan di café sudah tahu keinginan Sasuke. Ruang VIP yang di-_favorit_kan Sasuke ialah sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar yang didominasi oleh warna biru dan putih. Sasuke sangat suka dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh ruangan itu. Pemandangan pantai dengan debur ombak yang terdengar nyaring namun merdu. Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela café itu. Pantai saat ini sedang sepi, hanya ada satu atau dua pengunjung saja. Mungkin _Dewa Zeus _sedang melakukan tugas mulianya. Menghindarkan bumi dari kekeringan. Sasuke teringat sesuatu… Sesuatu yang mulai menyelinap dalam pikirannya. Memaksa diiingat oleh sang Uchiha. Akhirnya Sasuke teringat pada suatu kejadian.. Saat dulu dirinya sangat mual bila mendengar kata 'cinta' dan juga 'persahabatan' …

"_Kau! Sekarang aku bertanya padamu! Mengapa kita bisa merasa patah hati atau sakit hati, dan semacamnya?__"_

Inilah cinta..

"_Hei! Kau tahu kan, rasa sakit akan cinta itu pasti ada agar kau juga bisa merasakan cinta! Bagaimana kau bisa merasakan senang apabila rasa sakit tak pernah kau rasakan?"_

Tak bisa diatur seperti drama..

"_Tapi, tidakkah kau berfikir wahai pemuja cinta! Mengapa rasa cinta itu ada? Untuk merasakan sakit kah? Mengapa rasa senang itu ada? Untuk merasakan sedih kah?"_

Tak dapat ditebak akhirnya.. tak dapat ditebak berapa babak yang harus dilalui.. tak dapat ditebak berapa banyak tersakiti..

"_Kau selalu saja begini! Kau begini karena kau belum pernah merasakan cinta! Kau belum tahu arti persahabatan! Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan mengerti! Sudahlah, aku lelah berdebat denganmu",_ seorang gadis berambut _pink _sebahu menyudahi perdebatan.

Membuat orang memujanya.. tak jarang pula banyak yang membencinya..

Percakapan antara dua orang murid SMU Konohagakure, satu dari kelas unggulan, dan satu dari kelas regular. Yang satu pemuja cinta, dan yang satu lagi _phobia _akan cinta. Yang satu perempuan, yang satu lelaki. Yang satu berasal dari klan Uchiha, satunya lagi berasal dari klan Haruno. Kau tahu kan siapa yang sedang bercakap tadi? Tentu Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura! Mereka sangat sering berdebat pada saat kegiatan _ekstrakulikuler_. Mereka menekuni hobi mereka yang kebetulan sama, yaitu _fotografi. _Dan pada akhirnya mereka bersatu.. Namun firasat buruk Sasuke menjadi kennyataan.. Penyesalan dalam dirinya telah berkecamuk sedemikian dalam.. Yah, memang telah dikodratkan bahwa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.. Saat kedua insan baru bersatu.. Memulai sesuatu yang baru.. Namun semuanya hancur berantakan menjadi sebuah kenangan.. Andai saja waktu dapat diputar kembali, tentu Sasuke ingin menyelamatkan belahan jiwanya..

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan berbaju seragam sekolah mendatangi Sasuke. Wajahnya selalu tersenyum dan rambutnya yang bercepol dua sangat menggemaskan. Ten-ten nama pelayan itu, yang juga merupakan siswi dari sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya satu kelas dengan Sasuke. Ia bekerja di café ini setiap pulang sekolah, dulu, ia sering bercengkerama 'mesra' dengan Sakura dan membuat Sasuke cemburu. Ckckck, seorang Uchiha ternyata juga bisa merasakan hal seperti itu *di _mangekyou_*.

"Hei kau manusia es, mau pesan apa kau? Kopi pahit seperti biasa?", sang pelayan bercepol bertanya.

"Tidak manusia cepol, kali ini aku ingin es lemon saja, juga dua _scoop_ es krim tiramisu. Mulutku sudah memberontak karena disuguhi minuman yang itu-itu saja. Hahaha", Sasuke menjawab.

Sang Uchiha tertawa? Melucu? Ini tentu hal langka wahai para _readers_ sekalian! *ampun, jangan _mangekyou_ saya lagi, apa saya harus mati untuk yang ke dua kalinya?huaaaa*

Ten-ten pun pergi, dan tak lama kemudian pelayan yang lain mengantarkan minuman pesanan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeruputnya dengan mata tertutup.. entah sangat menikmati rasa minuman itu.. atau sedang mengingat sesuatu..

**Sasuke POV**

"_Aku merindukanmu, suaramu, matamu, dongeng yang kau ceritakan.." ,_bisikku lirih.

Pikiranku tiba-tiba tertuju pada 6 bulan silam, dengan tempat yang sama.. Dan suara debur ombak yang sama pula..

"_Hei Sasuke, mengapa dulu kau benci sekali pada persahabatan?", _ucap gadis berambut _pink _sebahu.

"_Karena orang tuaku memilih orang yang ingin berteman denganku.. Juga karena semua temanku meninggalkanku saat ayahku masuk penjara dulu.. Padahal kan, mereka harusnya menyemangatiku.. Tapi.. Ternyata mereka lebih memikirkan gengsi daripada teman.. Saat ayahku telah keluar dari penjara dan dibuktikan tidak bersalah, juga usaha ibuku sedang laku berat, mereka kembali padaku.. Mereka hanya berteman dengan hartaku dan otakku.. Tidak dengan jiwa dan hatiku..", _sahut pemuda berambut kebiruan.

Hening sejenak.

"_Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, tadi aku terlalu berlebihan yah?hahaha_", Sasuke tertawa lepas.

"_Tidak.. Semua orang pasti akan kecewa bila diperlakukan seperti itu, kurasa", _jawab Sakura.

"_Yah, mungkin juga sih.. Tapi aku tak ingin mengingat-ingat itu lagi, karena aku telah bertemu denganmu.. Dan juga memilikimu Sakura",_ Sasuke tersenyum. Tulus.

"_Ah, Sasuke! Kau ini bisa saja.. Hahaha… Bicara tentang persahabatan.. hujan sering kuibaratkan sebagai persahabatn loh.. Karena uap air yang membentuk menjadi awan berasal dari asal yang berbeda.. Ada yang dari laut, sungai, danau, juga rawa.. Seperti itu juga persahabatan.. Sahabat itu dapat berasal dari kalangan mana saja, yang pada akhirnya akan membentuk awan persahabatan.. Dan juga.. Hujan turun membasahi bumi tanpa memilih.. Hujan bersifat universal.. Begitu juga kita.. Kalau kita bersifat seperti hujan yang tidak pandang bulu.. Pasti persahabatan akan terjalin indah",_Sakura menjelaskan.

Aku tersenyum mengingat semua itu.. Indah sekali saat itu.. Orang yang kucinta telah mengajarkanku sesuatu yang sangat berharga.. Hingga kini aku dapat banyak teman.. Walaupun dengan wajah dingin yang memang menjadi ciri _khas_-ku. Kini Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, juga Shino telah 'resmi' menjadi sahabatku. Hari- hari yang indah telah kulalui bersama mereka. Tak jarang tingkah mereka membuatku nyaris terbahak. Sungguh lucu. Aku bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini.. barbalik 180 derajat dengan keadaanku dulu.

**Normal POV**

Hujan mulai reda.. Ingatan Sasuke beralih pada kejadian sekitar satu minggu lalu. Berlatarkan _'Konohagakure International Hospital'_ yang megah.. Di ruang VIP.. Saat itu ia melihat sang kekasih Haruno Sakura menghembuskan nafas yang terakhir.. Di pelukannya.. tepat setelah Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura yang ternyata mengidap penyakit _leukemia_. Sakura menyimpan penyakitnya dengan sangat rapi hingga Sasuke tak mengetahui penyakitnya.. Tiap kali Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang kesehatan Sakura, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan itu hanya firasat.. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengetahui semua itu.. Saat Sasuke menangis dihadapan Sakura lantaran penyakit Sakura itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum.. Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat.. Yang tak mau dikasihani.. Yang ingin disayang apa adanya.. Bukan karena penyakitnya.. Hingga pada Minggu pagi Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir..

**#Flashback#**

Sasuke menangis mendapati Sakura yang tak berdaya lagi..

"_Sakura, bangun! Ayo bangun! Kau ingin kita makan dan bersantai di café lagi kan? Jawab Sakura! Kau belum menceritakan dongengmu tentang angin kan? Kau berjanji akan menyelesaikannya kan? Bangun Sakura! Kita akan melihat laut lagi! Mendengar debur ombak lagi! Aku juga belum mengajarimu bermain piano kan Sakura?",_Sasuke berkata.

Rupanya sang Uchiha belum bisa menerima kepergian sang malaikat awan tercintanya itu.. Ia menerima bahwa Sakura telah pergi saat beberapa orang menenangkannya..

**Sasuke POV**

Yah, aku ingin ke sana sekarang! Hujan telah reda! Aku segera tancap gas setelah membayar biaya ruangan VIP dan segelas jus leci di café. Aku mulai masuk ke sebuah komplek pemakaman.. Kulihat daerah pemakaman kini mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa petugas kebersihan pemakaman di sekitar pemakaman. Setelah berjalan melewati daerah sekitar pemakaman dan menyapa para petugas kebarsihan, aku menemukan sebuah makam dengan marmer putih di depannya. Di atas marmer itu tertera nama _Haruno Sakura_. Sasuke mengusap batu marmer yang masih basah oleh hujan tadi dengan lembut. Tersenyum. Kini ia telah _berevolusi_.. Menjadi seseorang yang ramah..

Sakura, aku tahu kita berbeda.. Kau terang dan aku gelap.. Kau senyuman aku tangisan.. Kau cerah aku muram.. Tapi ini hanya segelintir perbedaan yang kini sudah menyatu menjadi wan di hati kita.

**Sakura POV**

Aku sangat merindukanmu Sasuke.. Aku telah menepati janjiku menyelesaikan cerita tentang angin itu.. Aku bahagia melihat kau menjadi seperti ini..

**Normal POV**

Setelah puas 'bercerita' dengan Sakura, Sasuke segera pulang menyadari seragam kotak-kotak merah masih melekat di badanya. Saat sampai di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke menemukan sebuah kertas surat berwarna biru di atas meja belajarnya.. Dan ia tersenyum melihat isi dari kertas surat bergambar ikan tersebut.

'_Untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat kirindukan…_

_Angin.. Tahukah kau bahwa…'_

Inilah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku.. Batin Sasuke…

-THE END-

_Gomen,_ yah Minna-san kalo fic saya masih jelek.. mohon kritik dan saran ya ^^..RnR


End file.
